


Firefall

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firefall

## Firefall

by Annie

[]()

* * *

**FIREFALL**

By Annie 

Rated: PG  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Lex falls; short vignette  
Disclaimer: Not mine; just fantasizing, like the rest of us. Feedback: crehnert@pd.net 

Lex fell. 

Not abruptly, of course, there really wasn't any such thing. It was a slow process, a tiny seed of gratitude and friendship, maturing into full bloom only after months, years. 

Lex alternated his gaze between the fire crackling and undulating before him and the reflected flames in the smooth amber held in the crystal in his hand. He was nursing the brandy, loathe to move, lest he disturb the sleeping form beside him, the heat warming his body more efficiently than the fire he was contemplating, obsidian silk fallen against Lex's shoulder. The movie had ended some time ago, but Clark had been sleeping peacefully even before that, gradually falling against Lex on the couch, inch by inch, like Lex was falling. The lights had already been off, and Lex had turned off the television set, immersing them both in the golden glow of the fire. 

He didn't want to wake Clark, knew he would leave Lex's presence, return home, and more and more Lex was dreading those departures, more and more he was trying not to acknowledge the slow tumble inside himself, that slide into the irrevocable admission of real feelings he was afraid to accept. 

It was all here. Everything he'd ever want or need. Right here in this room, right now, and Lex could feel the movement of the steady breathing next to him, realized without surprise that his own breathing had slowed to match the in and out cadence without his conscious effort to do so. 

Clark shifted slightly in his sleep, murmuring softly, words Lex couldn't understand, except one. "Lex," brushing across those lips, breathed onto Lex's arm, breathed into Lex's heart. 

Lex leaned his head slightly to caress the soft hair by his shoulder with his cheek. 

Lex fell. 


End file.
